


Sleeping Beauty

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Sleeping Beauty AU, and some refferences to other things, okay maybe some tiny angst in the begining, spoiler alert:gendry is the sleeping beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He is just asleep' Arya reminded herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and re-wrote this for some good weeks now.But finally, here it is.My first intention was to make it multi-chapter, but I came to the conclusion it will come out lacking so I turned it into a oneshot.Thing that should be mentioned:  
> Arya and Gendry met each other some weeks prior to the current events;It's pretty much meeting randomly in the forest like in the Disney version, but no, Arya didn't find Gendry singing around with animals about his dreams  
> Yes, they are still supposed to marry each other, and yes, they didn't know when they met and yes, they know now  
> Cersei is the 'evil lioness witch'.Imagine her with Maleficent haircut, it works just fine  
> Thoros is the (fairy)godfather.  
> Okay, I lied, the last one wasn't important, but I was cackling when I imaginated him with fairy wings.  
> Lastly, sorry if there are any mistakes

Arya felt tired.There was dark out and her scars from the battle with the lioness witch were itching.Her sword felt heavier than ever in her hand.She let herself sigh.Almost done.She put it back in the scabbard and opened the door.The room was surprisingly well lit.The moon was shining through the great window giving a silver glow to the room Arya looked at the canopy bed.Gendry was lying there motionless, not even a chest rise and paler than she ever saw him.Arya gulped down the knot in her throat and went to the bed.

‘He is just asleep’ Arya reminded herself.But even so, she put a finger under his nose and her heart beatings callmed a little when he felt his breath.Arya looked at him .It was weird to see him sleeping so peacefully.She was so much more used to his snores.He also looked quite diffrent in noble clothing.

Arya took a deep breath.Come on.One kiss to get your stubborn bull back. 

She gave him a short, sweet, kiss.Yet nothing happened.

Aryas heart started to beat faster again, she felt dizzy and her legs almost gave up under her.'True love kiss, true love kiss' ringed in her ears like a curse.What if I’m not his true love?What if I shouldn’t have killed the sorceress first?What if the curse cant be lifted now?She turned her back to the bed.She could not stand to see him in that state.

“I dont think it worked, love.Maybe you should try again.”

She almost didin’t hear it, but when her mind processed the words at least, Arya felt like the sky was lifted off her shoulders.

“You fucking idiot!”she said turning around and jumping on him and automatcally not giving him the chance to get up.

“Dont. Do. This. Ever. Again.”she said while throwing half serious punches at his chest.

“Hey!”He protested while catching her wrists.”It is supposed to be true love's kiss, not true love's punch, though you excel in both domains.”

“Shut up, stupid!”she ordered while hugging him tightly.Gendry’s arms went automatically around her hugging her just as tight.

It felt good and familiar and the summer nights in the forest by the old oak when they were sitting just like this and telling tales about everything and nothing came back to her.She smiled against his chest.It felt good to have her friend back.

"You’re hurt "he remarked. 

When she looked up, he was analyzing her torn clothing and the scratches and cuts that were covering her.

"Its nothing serious.If you feel so talkative, sleeping stupid, why dont you explain why you never mentioned you’re a prince?"

He shrugged.

"Believe it or not, I had no idea.Not untill I was snatched up from the forge by a priest dressed in red who was rambling about me being a prince and some curse that would kill me.I had a hard time believing it.Hell, I had a hard time believing it even when they were stuffing me in these clothes."

Arya grinned.

"You look good in them. "she remarked playing with the hem of his tunic.She didn’t need to look up to know he was rising his eyebrows.

"Does this afirmation has a continuation?A continuation that leads to a remark about a certain something that happened?"

Arya smirked.

"Mayhaps"

“Mayhaps” he repeated slightly amused.Then he remembered there are more important things to talk about.He cleared his throat.

“So...about the marriage.”

Arya almost forgot about it.It may sound stupid, how are you forgetting you are supposed to get married? Well, a die or live fight with an evil witch and trying to save your future husband can be quite distracting.

“What about it?”

She could see Gendry’s face getting redder.

“Well, you see, our parents may have set the thing up a lot of years back, but I think we should have a word to say in the whole deal and well, we could make the thing a little, I don’t know, official, like official for us and well, what I’m trying to say here is :Arya, do you want to marry me?”

She looked straight into his eyes.

“No.”

Gendry didn’t even try to hide his disappointment.

“Oh, alright then.Guess we could still go to rides in the forest for fun like old times, right?”

Arya bursted out laughing.Gendry frowned.

She pushed him on his back and kissed him, then slapped his cheek, lightly.

“That was pay back for earlier.Obviously I want to marry you!Do you think I fighted that witch for shit and giggles?”

“Well, knowing you….”

Arya rolled her eyes and interrupted him.

“I have only one condition.”

Gendry rised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue.

“Nymeria will be both the maid of honour and the best ….wolf.She will carry our rings.”

“You got yourself a deal.”

“I also got myself a stubborn stupid bull for a husband.”

Gendry snorted.

“You are just as stubborn.Shouldn’t we go down?”he asked, changing the subject, cause he knew if they continued the argument they may stay here till morning.

He tried to get up, but Arya pushed him right back.

“Oh, no, m’lord.You ain’t going anywhere.This whole damn thing took a lot of effort.We should sleep.”

“With all my love, m’lady, but are you fucking kidding me?I slept till now, I’d rather not sleep soon.”

Arya rolled her eyes.

“Fine.Let’s releax then.”

Gendry sensed something in her tone.

“Define releax.”  
Arya smirked in such a way that would impress the devil himself.

“Oh, like you don’t know.”

Gendry started to share the grin.Oh, he knew.He knew very well.

Needless to say, even with the moon comforting glow and the comfort of the bed, neither of them slept that night.


End file.
